


All I Need

by grapetaek



Series: All I Need [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bin and Hyuk are bros but also not really, But mostly fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character, barista leo and bin, bi!Hongbin, bin and leo are best friends, but lots of romance, trans!Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapetaek/pseuds/grapetaek
Summary: Jung Taekwoon loved the university library for its quiet nature. The ground floor was usually empty of the annoying, talkative students, and that meant he could work on his compositions in peace.At least, that was the case before he discovered Cha Hakyeon repeatedly taking his place at his very table.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello this is my first VIXX fic (despite loving them for years) so let's not SCREAM.  
> Really just an excuse to write some trans Taek and loving boyfriends to my heart's content.  
> (please excuse any typos, I am just a tired uni student)

Jung Taekwoon loved the university library. It stood proud at five floors tall, a renovated chapel that was the oldest building on campus. Most students preferred the other floors due to their modernised upholstery; Taekwoon, however, stuck to the ground floor. He liked the wooden floorboards that never failed to groan under his feet, the stained-glass windows that served as a reminder of the building’s origins. He even liked the wooden tables, despite their tendency to leave splinters under his fingernails.

The ground floor didn’t have many plug sockets, so students with laptops were hard to come by. Taekwoon himself found that his eyes would hurt after a mere twenty minutes of staring at a screen, and the ground floor tended to be quieter anyway. An isolated table in the corner of the room with a notepad and textbook was all he needed.

To be brutally honest, however, Jung Taekwoon loved the university library because it gave him an excuse to stay quiet.

He chose a table where only one other student was sat; her head was buried in a poetry book, and to Taekwoon’s pleasure, she didn’t even spare him a glance as he settled down into his seat. He noted that she was pretty, before opening his theory textbook and zoning out.

Very soon afterwards, Taekwoon was forced back into the zone with the knowledge that someone was hovering above him. Grudgingly, he glanced up and saw a flash of teeth that contrasted nicely against the stranger’s dark skin.

“Is anyone sitting here?”

Taekwoon shook his head, focusing on his work again and ignoring the bustle of the other man now sitting down opposite him.  _But-_

There was a pair of eyes lingering on him. He lifted his head to find the man peering over the top of his book at him.  “Ah, sorry! Do you mind looking after my stuff for a bit? I won’t be long.”

Taekwoon inspected what he’d been asked to safekeep; some scattered papers, an A5 notebook, a banana milkshake and a pen. Some confusion must have broken through his facade, because the man laughed.

“It’s not much, I know. Just making sure no-one steals my one and only pen.” He winked. “Need it for the exam.”

Taekwoon was flustered, so he nodded shortly and stuck his face back into his textbook, hoping the man would stop talking to - _flirting with?_ \- him. The hint was taken. Taekwoon watched as the man walked through the library back to the main entrance, hips swinging just a little too much to be natural. He fumbled for his phone.

 

**YOU:** Hongbin?

The reply was almost instantaneous.

 

**BINNIE:** yeah

 

**YOU:** There’s this guy

 

**BINNIE:** Yes????

 

**YOU:** he’s very pretty

 

**BINNIE:** u say that about everyone woonie

 

Taekwoon peeked at the girl on his table and flushed.

 

**BINNIE:** but omg

 

**BINNIE:** did u get a pic

 

**YOU:** haven’t really looked at him properly

 

**BINNIE:** what if he’s only hot in the peripheral

 

**YOU:**  he has nice hips

 

**BINNIE:**  :oooo

 

~

Hakyeon rushed to swipe his library card through the sensor, sliding past the barrier with his arms full of snacks. He didn’t want to make Cute Guy wait any longer on his behalf. There was a voice in the back of his head nagging him for breaking his diet on a non-cheat day -one that sounded suspiciously like it was in Wonshik’s ever-dulcet tone- but his insatiable urge for savoury snacks ultimately won over his wish for a toned stomach. He was aware that he probably should have brought a bag so that others wouldn’t snoop on his purchases and witness his gluttony. Hakyeon tucked his crisps further into his arms and made his way back to the table.

To his dismay, Hakyeon saw Cute Guy struggling to get on his coat.

To his delight, Cute Guy looked Hakyeon in the eye and gestured towards his belongings. “Could you…?”

Hakyeon was nodding furiously, sentence incomplete but understood. “Of course!”

Cute Guy left briskly, phone in hand. Hakyeon admired the sheer length of the man’s legs as he walked away and sighed. He would return for sure, and then hopefully Hakyeon could get his name.

_And number?_

Hakyeon slapped a hand over his face.

_Let’s not get our hopes up._

~

“Woonie-hyung, you need to help.”

Taekwoon puffed out a sigh into the evening air, glad that he’d had the sense to grab his coat before leaving his seat. The turn of November had arrived, the weather going from a bearable chill to an icy wind that gave Taekwoon headaches. Although now, Hongbin’s voice through the phone was proving enough to worsen the buzzing in his head. He was sat outside the library amongst chain-smoking students trying to escape the stress of their essays. Taekwoon sniffed and immediately regretted it. Hongbin was still speaking as Taekwoon walked past the smokers and around the back of the building towards an abandoned bench.

“I can tell Chungha isn’t happy with me anymore. She always seems so disengaged whenever we hang out and I don’t know how to make it better and girls are just so  _fickle_...” Taekwoon easily tuned Hongbin’s voice out and rolled his eyes to the sky. Hongbin tended to dramatise some things within his relationship and often turned to Taekwoon for help.

He said what he always said. “I don’t know why I’m the one you’re calling. I hardly know much about relationships.”  

“ _Exactly_ , you’re sensible and I should be more like you instead of jumping into relationships right left and centre!”

Taekwoon made an affronted noise. Hongbin didn’t have to shove his lack of social skills into his face. “I’m not sensible. You know talking makes me nervous.”

There was a whine in his ear. “Your last relationship was serious, though.”

“Hongbin.” The warning in Taekwoon’s voice was clear. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

A pause. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Can you just-” Hongbin sighed. “Come see me at the cafe tomorrow morning, around 9? I don’t want to be alone with Chungha right now. I know you're not working any shifts this week but still.”

Someone walked by the bench and gave Taekwoon a passing glance. He nodded, throat tight, before realising he needed to speak.

“Yeah, Hongbin, I’ll drop by.”

~

Hakyeon was by himself in the library and was close to losing his mind. Around twenty minutes after Cute Guy left him, he checked his phone. Which led to him massaging his eyes. Which led to him resting his head against the table. Which led to him fucking falling asleep. By the time he woke, Cute Guy’s stuff was gone, Hakyeon left with nothing but a warm banana milkshake and drool crusting at the corner of his mouth.

_Shit._

~

Upon walking back to his table, Taekwoon saw the man face-down on the desk. He was fast asleep, but his hand was strewn protectively across Taekwoon’s textbook.

He allowed himself a smile.  _Cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be writing as much as university deadlines allow me to! ;o  
> twitter is @grapetaek


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life has been absolutely hectic. I'm hoping to be able to write more now that it's the summer though! Also, this is another short chapter; I'm getting a feel for how I want the story to flow, so little details and chapter lengths may change over time.

Hakyeon shrieked when he saw his flatmates on the sofa together. Legs entangled, they were lazily making out in their boxers. Only their boxers. Wonshik detached himself from his boyfriend, eyes sleepy but smile intact. “G’morning, Hakyeon.”

“ _Not in the living room!_ ”

Jaehwan shuffled closer into Wonshik’s side and cackled. “We were just kissing.”

Hakyeon chose not to grace that comment with a reply, instead grumbling under his breath about public decency and pottering into the kitchen for a glass of water. 

“How did you sleep?” Wonshik was by his side now, rummaging through the fridge, frowning at its contents - _or lack thereof,_ Hakyeon noted as he peered over his flatmate's shoulder to see what he could salvage for breakfast. His eyes landed on Wonshik’s neck and darted right back to the fridge when he saw marks on his skin.  _Fresh_ marks.

“Good. Put some clothes on, it’s November. Let me cook breakfast for you guys.”

Jaehwan whined quietly from the sofa but obeyed nonetheless, trudging into his shared room. Wonshik remained in the kitchen, laying a carton of the few remaining eggs onto the counter. Their place was compact but cosy; the lounge merging seamlessly into the kitchen as one room, Jaehwan and Wonshik’s room, Hakyeon’s room and the shared bathroom. They lived not far off campus, around twenty minutes away by bus, and Hakyeon loved the area. He knew, however, that time was ticking on -whilst his flatmates were both second year, he was slowly approaching the end of his third and final year at university. He wasn’t exactly sure what he planned to do after graduating - _make candles?_ Jaehwan had once unhelpfully offered- but he knew that moving out into his own place was something he needed to do. There was only so much of his life he could spend blocking out the sounds of Jaehwan and Wonshik’s overly enthusiastic sexual activities, after all. 

Hakyeon decided now was the time to strike. “There was a cute guy in the library yesterday.”

Wonshik perked up, halfway through putting the first round of bread into the toaster. Jaehwan came running from the bedroom, his lower half now covered by some oversized tracksuits, the legs covering his feet and trailing behind him, another pair swinging by his side. He came up behind Wonshik, wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and rested his chin upon Wonshik’s shoulder. “Oh really?” Hakyeon could almost picture Jaehwan as a puppy then: ears alert and eyes bright with curiosity. It wasn’t misplaced that time, unlike every other time where his flatmate’s curiosity tiptoed into nosiness. Hakyeon didn’t often talk of others outside their social circle. 

Hakyeon cracked the eggs into the bowl in front of him, nodding as he whisked. “His voice was nice.”

Jaehwan’s eyes narrowed. “Trust a music student to talk about someone’s voice. What about his ass?” Wonshik barked out a laugh and Jaehwan subsequently looked very pleased with himself. 

Hakyeon cleared his throat. “Actually,” he started, carefully pouring the egg mixture into a pan, “I’ve talked about him before. Not his ass, mind you.”

His flatmates looked on expectantly. 

“The guy in my music class,” Hakyeon continued, trying his best to be blasé. 

Wonshik frowned. “The one with the rings?”

“Yeah.”

“He seems cute. He actually talked to you?” Wonshik seemed surprised. Hakyeon was somewhat taken aback. 

“Yeah, I mean, I know he’s quiet but-”

“I’ve never heard him talk in any of our classes together,” Wonshik interrupted. “The only time I’ve  _heard_ him is when he sings.”

It was Hakyeon’s turn to be surprised. “He’s a singer?”

Wonshik hummed in response, petting Jaehwan’s head on his shoulder. Hakyeon turned back to the pan and swore; he’d left the scrambled eggs alone for too long and residue stuck stubbornly to the surface of the pan after he scraped what he could into scramble. He didn’t really care much, thoughts buzzing around in his head -he was more frustrated that he’d ruined breakfast for the other two. “Is he good?”

Jaehwan suddenly piped up. “Man, you don’t even know that? Can this even be considered a crush?”

Hakyeon felt his face warm significantly as he plated the salvaged scrambled eggs. He thrust the plate towards Jaehwan, scowling. “Did I ever say it was a crush?”

Jaehwan clicked his tongue, passing the pair of tracksuits into Wonshik’s hands and taking the plate from Hakyeon instead. “Sure, you just think that his fingers are  _pretty_ in rings and his voice is  _nice_.” He pouted, sitting at the table as Wonshik slid into his tracksuits. “Excuse me for being utterly ridiculous and calling him your crush.”

Hakyeon was about to answer, declaring him to be ungrateful and threatening to steal his eggs, when Wonshik flicked the back of Jaehwan’s head. “Idiot, you’re wearing my tracksuits. These are too short for me.” Jaehwan simply laughed in response, mouth full of eggs and his feet curled up inside the bottoms of Wonshik’s tracksuits. Wonshik pulled Jaehwan close and started kissing him loudly across the face, squishing his cheeks together with both hands. Hakyeon left the kitchen in mild disgust, eggs forgotten and mind distracted with only a shred of new information on his  _crush_.  

~

Taekwoon entered the student cafe with an expression that Hongbin knew well, flashing a small smile towards him, and Hongbin couldn’t help but to smile back. He knew Taekwoon didn’t have any classes today and he was only there at Hongbin’s request from last evening; whilst others perceived Taekwoon as crass, they weren’t often privy to this side of him who was undeniably loyal. 

“Good morning, Binnie.”

Hongbin smiled wider at the term of endearment, already aware of Taekwoon’s tactics. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll get you your free coffee now.” He busied himself with preparing Taekwoon’s latte, motioning for his friend to sit down near the counter. Taekwoon ignored him and sashayed his way between the quaint wooden tables and chairs, choosing to lean his elbows - _elbows attached to freakishly long arms_ \- against the counter instead. “Please tell me this is your first coffee of the day.”

Taekwoon hesitated, then shook his head.

“It’s half nine in the morning!” Hongbin felt guilty fuelling Taekwoon’s obvious caffeine addiction, but also knew he’d have hell to pay if he didn’t deliver on his promise. Taekwoon had the sense to at least pretend to look sorry, pushing out his bottom lip into a slight pout. Hongbin faked a gag but passed him his latte anyway, then checked his surroundings before joining Taekwoon on the counter, resting his chin on his palm. Thursday mornings were notoriously empty, and the cafe was just far enough off campus that students tended not to bother making the trek before class even if the coffee was cheaper there than anywhere else. He was grateful, today even more so than usual, because the last thing he wanted was to be interrupted.

“Where’s Hyuk?” Taekwoon’s voice was small, as it always was in public, but Hongbin knew the lack of any company meant he would be able to talk as freely as he wanted; which, surprisingly, was a lot. Hongbin had been so startled when he’d first taken Taekwoon to his house, Hongbin only thirteen and Taekwoon fifteen. It was as though Taekwoon was letting out months' worth of information, thoughts and opinions that he'd kept held back until that moment. He often thought it was a shame that his friend didn't talk more in front of others -he would be likeable and Hongbin wouldn't have to do all the talking for him. Hongbin had been even more startled, however, when Taekwoon opened up to Hyuk so quickly; he supposed it was because the kid was too friendly and innocent, and Taekwoon loved to baby him, but Hongbin found him more childish than anything. 

“Late again, I had to open without him.” Hongbin gritted his teeth. The kid was frustrating, but very much also the last thing on his mind. “So.”

Taekwoon sipped at his drink, lifting an eyebrow. “So?”

“I think Chungha and I broke up.”

Taekwoon’s eyes rolled back so far into his head that Hongbin wondered if it was possible for them to get stuck there. “You think?”

“I’m being serious this time, Woonie.” Hongbin’s insides were beginning to spasm, a lead-up to what he knew would become nervous lurches. His breath sounded heavy to his own ears. “Something happened.”

Taekwoon’s hand stopped in its path to lift the latte to his lips, eyebrows drawn close together. “Is everything ok?”

Hongbin’s palms began to sweat. He stood up straight and wiped them on his apron, clutching the material for some sense of comfort. He could see someone approaching the doors to the cafe, felt the urgency to  _tell_ rising. The way Taekwoon was frowning at him, gaze a little blank with a trace of concern, is what made him speak. “I came out to her,” Hongbin blurted before shoving Taekwoon off the counter without thinking. Taekwoon stumbled backwards, spilling some coffee over himself; he glanced up to Hongbin, small mouth open in surprise, Hongbin wincing in response. “Sit down and shut up, I need to serve someone.”

Taekwoon, in his surprise, obeyed, shuffling over to one of the nearby tables and perching himself on a chair. Hongbin didn’t have the time to feel guilty, because Sanghyuk burst through the door, smile and eyes bright. “Hongbinnie! Sorry I’m late again, traffic was bad.”

Hongbin wanted to scream. At Hyuk, at himself, in anger, in relief, in frustration - _he doesn’t even live off campus._ Instead, he ripped off his apron and tossed it at Hyuk with a glare, storming past the counter. “Take over for a while, it’s the least you could do for lying about waking up too late.” Sanghyuk tried to look sheepish, eyebrows drawn together, and lips pursed cutely as he wrapped the apron around himself - _much too small for him,_ Hongbin noted sourly. “Stupid kid.”

Taekwoon was now rubbing at a coffee stain on his woollen jumper. The jumper itself hung slightly loose off his shoulders, striped in white and blue. The coffee had spilt over the white wool.  Hongbin grimaced. “I’m sorry, I moved without thinking.”

His friend smiled. “It’s old anyway.” Taekwoon watched as Hongbin took a seat opposite him, feet bouncing nervously on the floor and peering round the counter to see if Hyuk was paying attention. Luckily, a customer had just come in. “Came out as what, Hongbin?”

Taekwoon’s voice was gentle, and Hongbin felt a spike of shame at his nerves. This was nothing, nothing in comparison to what Taekwoon had been through. Yet... “It’s not that big of a deal,” Hongbin muttered, listening to Hyuk clatter around the coffee machines and chat happily to the customer. “Just- just as bisexual.”

Taekwoon nodded, looked down to his latte. “That’s still a huge thing. Don’t think of it as any less of an achievement. Coming out is hard enough as it is without putting yourself down.” He seemed uncomfortable, hands tracing the rim of his mug. Hongbin, in turn, felt uncomfortable with the depth of Taekwoon’s words; he was grateful that Taekwoon was just as reserved with physical contact as Hongbin was. It was one of the longest sentences he’d heard Taekwoon say out in public, and despite his discomfort at the sincerity of the other’s words, he felt himself swell with pride for his friend’s courage. He wanted to make note of it, opened his mouth to joke about how talkative he was today, but Taekwoon, miraculously, interrupted him. “How did Chungha react?”

 _Right._ Hongbin was thrown back into the situation at hand. He went back to watching Taekwoon play with his mug, rings clinking against the ceramic; he was doing everything but drinking from it. “Nicely. Too nice. I wish she was meaner about it.” The frustration was coming back, memories of their conversation from the other day washing over him. “I told her everything -how I’ve caught myself looking at other men, feeling guilty for even wanting something different and not telling her anything- and she said that we should break up. She wants me to be free to ‘find myself’ and that she only wants the best for me or some bullshit like that.” He finished his sentence with a snort and was surprised to look up and see Taekwoon watching him with a fierce intensity that he’d never seen on the man before. Hongbin made a face. “What?”

“That’s good, Hongbin,” Taekwoon only said quietly before standing up and giving him a tight smile. “I’m sorry but I have class soon. See you later?”

Hongbin nodded, annoyed by Taekwoon’s slightly cryptic response but not wanting to talk for much longer; he could feel Hyuk’s eyes watching him heavily from across the room, the customer now served and seated. Not only that, but now it was nearing ten o’clock and a rush of students fresh out of their lecture were sure to be heading their way to the café soon. He had to get back to work. “Sure. Thanks, Woonie. This means a lot.” 

Taekwoon let out a soft ‘Mm’, staring at his shoes for a few seconds and then reaching out to pat Hongbin on the shoulder, the movement stiff and forced. Hongbin had to laugh at the attempt. 

He returned to Hyuk behind the counter, and they both watched as Taekwoon pushed through the doors and made his way down the hill back towards campus. Hyuk turned to Hongbin. “Was that supposed to be… affection? Taekwoon? And affection?”.

Once again, Hongbin had to laugh.  

~

Taekwoon hadn’t been able to finish his latte. His stomach was unsettled, and the thought of putting any more liquid inside him felt wrong after Hongbin’s admission.  _He_ felt wrong after Hongbin’s admission. 

What he’d insisted to Hongbin wasn’t a lie. Coming out as anything was hard, and sometimes it wasn’t even worth comparing the hardships of others to yourself. But Taekwoon still did, and part of him hated Hongbin for it being so easy, for Chungha being so good about it. It had never been like that for him. He wondered briefly if he’d be different had his coming out gone well;  _would talking be easier? And connecting to others? Holidays? Sleeping?_ Everything had been affected. 

Taekwoon tripped over the tip of his shoe and cursed under his breath. He had to concentrate. He was on his way to the library, had the week off from the cafe to work instead on his Musical Analysis essay that was due the next day. After the conversation he’d just had with Hongbin, he didn’t think he wanted to step foot in the cafe soon anyway, in fear of seeing the other man. It was selfish of him, to resent his friend for the positivity that Taekwoon lacked, but he was allowing himself to be selfish. Being selfish is what had kept him safe thus far, and Hongbin wasn’t exactly the clingiest friend. 

Setting his mouth into a hard line, Taekwoon resolutely made for the library. For now, he had an essay to worry about.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, I've changed the ages of the guys a little and I'm following the general line of English universities (since that's what I know best lmao). Hyuk & Hongbin are first years (but Hyuk was born very late in the academic year), Jae & Wonshik are second years and Hakyeon & Taekwoon are third/final years. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and sorry again for the infrequent updates! my twt is also @grapetaek, come say hi~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see some childhood LeoBin and Sanghyuk has his sexual awakening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has some sexual content! read at your own discretion bbs

“Are your parents not home?”

His voice was quiet, contained. Hongbin smiled encouragingly at Taekwoon. “They are, I’ll just go say hi to them first and then we can go upstairs.”

Taekwoon nodded, hands fisted in front of his chest and eyes cast down to his feet, black hair framing his face prettily. It came down to his shoulders. He was fifteen and quieter than he’d ever been – it was the first time he’d ever visited his only friend’s house, and his heart beat fiercely with fear.

“Mum, Dad, my friend’s here. We’re gonna be in my room.” Hongbin poked his head around the corner of what Taekwoon assumed was the living room. His voice, in comparison, was loud, relaxed, comfortable; he wasn’t even wearing his school tie. It was in his hand instead, crumpled and unravelled. Taekwoon envied him. He heard some mumbling from the living room, then an exclamation of “Hi Taekwoon!” from an unfamiliar voice. Taekwoon started, shocked at the sudden use of his name. He didn’t know what to do; if he spoke, Hongbin’s parents would hear his voice and clock him immediately. Would he even be allowed in Hongbin’s room alone, then? They would surely perceive him to be a girl. Taekwoon began to panic – _it’d be even ruder to just ignore them_ – when Hongbin turned around and saw him struggling. Hongbin blinked, then marched towards Taekwoon and led him up the stairs. “Taekwoon says hi! He has a cold and can’t talk loud right now!” he yelled, all the while dragging the other boy step by step towards his room.

As soon as the door to Hongbin’s room was shut, there was a flurry of apologies. “God Taekwoon, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think about what I was doing or how that would make you feel. If it helps, my parents are super accepting; my cousin came out as gay the other year and she still comes round here all the time.”

Taekwoon wasn’t really paying attention, more focused on slowing his breathing. He observed Hongbin’s room, eyes a little wide in surprise at the expanse of video game figures that littered the shelves against the sky blue of his walls – not to mention the number of actual video games. Hongbin even had a small TV set up in the corner near the foot of his bed with a console that Taekwoon couldn’t remember the name of. The room wasn’t even that big. It was just full of – things, things that his parents would never indulge him with, particularly not at the age of thirteen. He realised then that Hongbin’s eyes were trained carefully on his face, waiting for a reaction or response. Taekwoon resorted to his fool-proof social interaction loophole – he nodded.

Hongbin gave a wide smile, scrambling for a controller and planting it in Taekwoon’s hand. “Whoever loses has to do the other’s homework for a week.”

“Only if Rainbow Road is banned.”

“You’re no fun.”

**~**

“ _Sanghyuk_.”

The name was exhaled as a hot whine from Hongbin’s lips that hovered near Sanghyuk’s left ear. He doubled his efforts, sucking lightly over Hongbin’s pulse point, felt the muscles in the other man’s neck strain as Sanghyuk peppered his skin with faint bruising. He wanted to hear more of Hongbin, to have him fall apart under his hands and mouth and teeth. Sanghyuk tucked his hands underneath Hongbin’s thighs, lifted him and pressed him against the wall. Hongbin huffed against him, mostly in surprise and protest, but his expression betrayed his pleasure in Sanghyuk’s strength. He grinned against Hongbin’s lips, their crotches slotting together; with that, Sanghyuk felt as if something right was sliding into place, like he’d discovered the final piece to a puzzle he’d been trying to solve for the past year or so.

Sanghyuk’s grip tightened around the flesh of Hongbin’s thighs, felt his need heighten and intensify to the point where it was beginning to hurt. He wanted to be surrounded by Hongbin; his heat, his smell, his long lovely limbs and smooth, practically unmarred skin. It was becoming too much, not being close enough to him. He buried his face into Hongbin’s neck, moving his crotch in rhythm with the body against his, panting out an equally whiny ‘ _Hongbin_ ’.

“Taekwoon,” Hongbin panted back.

Sanghyuk froze his hips, blood running cold at Hongbin’s utterance. He pulled his head back, noted the sheen of sweat on Hongbin’s forehead and his gaze locked beyond Sanghyuk’s shoulder, towards the door, because they’re in the campus café where they both work behind the counter and up against the cream-painted wall and Taekwoon is walking in on them rutting against the wall of the campus café and Taekwoon is watching them in silence as they rut against the wall of the campus café-

Sanghyuk jolted awake, sheets wet and boxers sticky.

“ _Fuck_.”

He wasn’t sure exactly when it began, this yearning for Hongbin. He knew that one day they were on the common room couch playing a heated round of Apex Legends a week after they’d first met in fresher’s week, and the next he woke up with Hongbin’s name on his lips and his cock hard.

And he hated it.

Hongbin was his friend and co-worker. His beautiful, long-limbed, dimpled friend and co-worker. Sanghyuk swore again, checked the time on his phone – _8:39_ – and whipped his bed sheets away from his body to go shower. He typed out a quick text – **hey bro, wanna game today?** – then peeled his boxers off with a grimace.

_I can’t believe I fell for a stupid gamer boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm acutely aware this chapter is SHOOOORT but if I don't make them sweet and snappy then I'll never update this... Love you all! Thank you so much for the supportive comments, they mean the entire world to me. Have a great day!
> 
> (twt: @grapetaek)


End file.
